Take a Bow
Take a Bow is a song featured in the second episode of Season One, Showmance. It is sung by Rachel Berry, with Tina and Mercedes doing back-up vocals. Rachel sings this because Finn runs away from their kiss causing her to think that she did something wrong. The song is originally performed by Rihanna from her third studio album Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded. This song is featured on The Glee Karaoke App Lyrics Rachel: Ho woah, how about a round of applause, Hey, standin' ovation Ooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah, eh You look so dumb right now, Standin' outside my house, Tryin' to apologize, You're so ugly when you cry, Please, just cut it out. Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not, Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught, But you put on quite a show (Tina and Mercedes: oh woah), Really had me goin', Now it's time to go (Tina and Mercedes: 'oh woah), Curtain's finally closin', That was quite a show ('Tina and Mercedes: 'oh woah), ('Tina and Mercedes: 'Oh woah) very entertaining, But it's over now ('Tina and Mercedes: 'but it's over now), Go on and take a bow, ohh ohh. Grab your clothes and get gone ('Tina and Mercedes: get gone) You better hurry up (Tina and Mercedes: ' You better hurry up ) Before the sprinklers come on ('Tina and Mercedes: come on) Talkin' bout' Girl, I love you, you're the one This just looks like a re-run Please, what else is on (Tina and Mercedes: woah oh) Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not, (Tina and Mercedes: woah) Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught, (Tina and Mercedes: woah) You put on quite a show (Tina and Mercedes: oh woah), Really had me goin', Now it's time to go (Tina and Mercedes: oh woah), Curtain's finally closin', That was quite a show (Tina and Mercedes: oh woah), (Tina and Mercedes: Oh woah) very entertaining, But it's over now ('Tina and Mercedes: '''but it's over now), Go on and take a bow, ohh ohh. And the award for the best liar goes to you ('Tina and Mercedes: 'goes to you), For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me, Let's hear your speech out! ('Tina and Mercedes: 'But you put on quite a show (oh woah), really had me goin'), And now it's time to go ('Tina and Mercedes: 'oh woah), Curtain's finally closin', That was quite a show ('Tina and Mercedes: 'oh woah), ('Tina and Mercedes: 'Oh woah) very entertaining, But it's over now ('Tina and Mercedes: 'but it's over now), Go on and take a bow. But it's over now. Reception Raymund Flandez for The Wall Street Journal wrote that Rachel's "''Take a Bow" was a highlight of the episode: "It can take anyone's breath away." Robert Bianco for USA Today highlighted Rachel's performance of "Take a Bow" as a "soaring moment" of the episode. Photos Glee Cast-Take A Bow-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS screenshot 1.jpg TakeaBow.png Rachel-take-a-bow-glee-10079770-350-352.jpg tab.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One